1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle warning and direction signaling systems, particularly to one designed to provide a significantly improved indication of any intended change in the vehicle's operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vehicle signaling systems presently in use include signal lamps mounted on the front and rear of the vehicle on the left and right-hand sides thereof for indicating to others contemplated changes in direction or speed of the vehicle. In general, such systems include a manually operable, three-position direction signal switch and a flasher for selectively flashing the left front and rear or the right front and rear signal lamps for indicating a left or a right turn, respectively. These systems further include a stop signal switch connected in circuit with the direction signal switch to energize continuously both rear lamps when the direction signal switch is in a neutral position and to energize continuously the rear signal lamp on the side opposite the intended turn when the direction signal switch is in an operating position. Vehicles are also presently equipped with a hazard warning switch and a second flasher for simultaneously flashing all of the front and rear lamps. In the past it has also been attempted, e.g., on the Ford Thunderbird and Cougar automobiles, to enhance further the visibility of the turn signals by providing two horizontal rows of lights, one at the left side of the vehicle and the other at the right side. These lights were progressively illuminated, the left row from center to left and the right row from center to right, when the left or right turn signal switches, respectively, were operated. After the entire row of lamps were sequentially turned on, they were then all turned off at the same time and the cycle was re-initiated.
All of the foregoing prior-art direction and/or slow-stop warning systems had significant disadvantages. For one, their successful operation depended on the ability of an observer to relate to a known convention that a blinking light on the corner of a vehicle means an intended turn in that direction. At the same time, the observer had the added burden of distinguishing the blinking turn signal light out of a maze of other blinking lights often found in a dense urban traffic situation, especially at night.